


those who take, destroy

by KaitoLune



Series: Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps. [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Post-Series, Prompt Fic, TK becomes a Blue Lantern
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoLune/pseuds/KaitoLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps." After the aftermath of the Manhunter "incident," the Green Lantern Corps find themselves in the middle of a intergalactic war. Meanwhile, TK begins his training as a Blue Lantern as the tensions between Digimon and Humans escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	those who take, destroy

**Author's Note:**

> **Story Notes:**  
>  This story is an outcrop of my “Welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps” fic.
> 
> The story is set eight years after Digimon Adventure 02 (sans the epilogue) and seven months after the end of Green Lantern: The Animated Series. About six years before this series takes place, a global-scale invasion by a rogue Digimon brought Digimon to public awareness. A combined effort between the Digidestined, other Digimon, and various governments/organizations had been able to fight back and stop the invasion. Since, Digimon are visitors and citizens of Earth, and many Chosen Children have become mediators for the Digimon/Human World since both sides sometimes have troubles with playing nice; Gennai and Izzy and a few other scientists have created programs and what-not to help mediate who passes through and who doesn’t (namely, Champions and higher are unauthorized in materializing through). Since the end of GLTAS, John Stewart is still the main protector of Sector 2814 (Earth) since Hal Jordan and Guy Gardner tend to be the ones wrapped up in intergalactic problems. John helps out the Chosen Children keep Digimon/Human relations stable, but still mainly does his job as a crime fighter.
> 
> For the Green Lantern side, I will explain as much as I can as elements of the show are based after the newer events of the comics (last ~20 odd years) since most of my readers are hear for the Digimon side (if you're not, HELLO!). And I should also say, I'm going to add a lot of my own stuff since we have only the first season to go off of, so the interactions between the various power rings will be non-cannon (save yellow nullifying green, blue supercharging green, and blue nullifying red).
> 
> The story is apart of the Tale in Fragments Challenge (50 prompts, easy, list #6) on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenge Forum and covers prompt #10: blue of the Crossover Bootcamp on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenge Forum.

 

“The Eliatrom aren't too far off their mark,” murmured Green Lantern Hal Jordan, tossing his baseball construction in the air mindlessly. “The Guardians had _years_ to dismantle and remove them. So, calling the Guardians negligent is a fair mark.”

The Blue Lantern stopped the recorded declaration of war and stared at her companion with wide eyes. “It's amazing you would say...” She caught herself, gulping back her words, as if it were a practice too hard to shake. Instead, she folded her hands and stared at the ring on her finger.

Hal minded her from behind his mask before shrugging his shoulders. “Kirez, you know you are no longer on your planet.”

She nodded but said nothing. Instead, she turned back to the hologram in front of her. Looking up, she ordered the computer to change the image of a captured Eliatrom. She scrolled through it, sliding one her three fingers along the figures and studied their battle poses and captured images of them using their powers. Portal, beams... Hal couldn’t help but think of bad sci-fi aliens.

He returned to bouncing the ball.

“So, where is Lantern Sinestro?” she inquired after a few minutes of silence.

“Dunno,” Hal answered. His construct disappeared and he leaned against the table. He cocked a sly grin. “Got a--?”

“I would like you to answer the question, Lantern Hal Jordan.” She didn't return his gaze, but her ears had flattened against the either side of her head and her feline-like eyes narrowed. “You are my fellow officer, but I will only take so much joking from furless such as yourself.”

The Green Lantern whistled before he returned to business. “Again, I’m not sure. He said he wanted to do a small reconnaissance mission--” 

“Seven of your days ago, correct?”

Hal nodded.

She sighed. “Then we will have to pick up his slack with patrolling the ship.”

Rising, Hal muttered to himself about Sinestro needing to stick more to protocol. In the back of his mind, he could imagine Kilowog telling him the same thing.

Just as the two Lanterns were about to leave the dining quarters, a red alert blared. The two raced to the nearest exit of the battle ship and found themselves in the middle of a firefight in the vacuum of space. Blue-white beams shot at their battleship’s shields; others flew passed the Lanterns as they headed towards the enemy's ship. Hal shielded them both from stray attacks, half-thankful for his ring being supercharged and half-pissed about Sinestro’s disappearance.

The battlefield between the two ships was safer than being close to the starboard-side of the enemy vessel as reptilian-creatures circled them. Hal surrounded him and Kirez in a bubble as one of the creatures spat acid at the two.

“Kirez, hurry!”

“The--”

“Take care of the ship. We can deal with these dragon-things after!” He anchored the shield closer to the ship as one of the reptiles rammed at the bubble. Kirez only nodded, closing her eyes and manipulating the energy in her hands. A warm feeling rushed over Hal momentarily. The thought they could make it out of this battle without burying enemy or friend entered his mind.

But as soon as that happened, a new thought buried its claws in his mind. _We’ll be burying everyone here._

“Ring to normal power levels.”

Hal willed himself to keep the shield's thickness to stay. Willed himself to toss out the new doubt clawing his mind. Willed the creatures and their claws on their side of the shield. One spat acid before the creatures backed off. They cried before racing off. Yellow constructs on their tails. Hal couldn’t register the shapes as a flash of blue light pulsed from Kirez’s ring and into the enemy ship. Within minutes, the Guardian battleship had captured the disabled one and took all remaining Eliatroms prisoner. With a momentary bit of silence, Kirez turned to Hal.

“Something is strange...” she said.

“We can investigate it later, but first, we need to show our new guests to their science cells.” As they returned to the Guardian battleship, Hal’s mind went back to the caves of the Spider Guild prison.

 

 **log 1: end.**  

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Blue Lanterns: Apart of the Spectrum, but they rely on Hope. In the animated show, Blue Lanterns’ rings are able to supercharge Green Lantern rings (as Hope feeds Will) while also suppressing Red Lanterns’ energies (unless they have enough rage to overcome it). The Blue Lanterns were founded by Ganthet, a rouge Guardian. Saint Walker is the first Blue Lantern, Warth being the second.
> 
> -Manhunters: Robots that predated the Green Lantern Corps. They originally fulfilled the role the Corps takes now, but due to the inability to understand the intricacies of emotion, they deemed all emotional beings as evil and decimated an entire sector because of it. They had been deactivated for a long time before the second half of Green Lantern: The Animated Series.
> 
> -The title is taken from a line said in a Green Lantern (New 52) issue 35 by Saint Walker: “I want to believe those who took it have found a better purpose for it. But if they had such intentions, they would have asked for my ring. And I would have given it freely. No. Those who take do not do so for a better purpose. Those who take, destroy.”
> 
> -The Eliatroms are fan-made species. They are based after the Eliatropes (and sort of after the Eliotropes) with basic powers of energy manipulation via portals and energy beams. How do the reptilian-like creatures survive the vacuum of space? Same way Thanagarians can.
> 
> -Blue Lantern Kirez: She is an OC character from an fan-made species. By the end of show, there are three cannon Blue Lanterns. Since the initiation process is show to be not-so-similar to the comics, I would think their numbers would be closer to ten by the start of this story. I imagine her character as a Gelfling from The Dark Crystal with fur.


End file.
